


The mitclan trio

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: No Evil (Web Series), No evil Betsy lee
Genre: Poetry, just a short poem I wrote when I was bored!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Beware the patchwork girl





	The mitclan trio

Beware the patchwork girl   
For her dolls are made of bone and fur   
And they move on their own like demons   
Beware the patchwork girl

Beware the wolf spirit   
For his friends he betrayed   
And with a gaze one as cold as stone   
Beware the wolf spirit

Beware the puppet master   
For he is but a child   
But his curse is the one of legends  
Beware the puppet master

Beware the mitclan trio   
The girl, the wolf, the child   
Keep your wit sharp and your mind strong   
Beware them one and all


End file.
